Super Sidekick Babies
by Megabluex
Summary: Vana finally has her own super and it is the riches and means female hero in the world to bad for them they have to meet at Amity Park the most hunted place on earth and Home to the AMITY PARK BABIES, Vana's super might be the riches and she might be the best sidekick but will it be enough to help them not add diapers to their outfits forever. "coming soon" the awesome and sidekick


**Super Sidekick Babies**

chapter1 Vana's new baby life and five pairs of eyes

Up in the sky on a commercial flight airliner, heading to Amity Park, riding first class Vana Glama was starring out of one of the airliner's window with excitement on her face, she finally has a super of her own. To past the time Vana was looking at her Super's profile that Kitty has given her before leaving Splitsboro, Vana was concern about her Super's name at first because Kitty wouldn't say it the last part of her name because it was inappropriate to say back at the Sidekick Academy. Name aside she was happy to leave Splitsboro and to get away from that sorry accuse of a sidekick Eric and his idiot friend Trevor and her hippy mother. Vana doesn't want to think of her mother right now, not after hearing her mother's idea for her sidekick name and costume choose. Thinking about it only anger her of what her mother wanted her to be, even if the cosmos told her mother that she is destine to be a her mothers big baby sidekick .

Flashback

Vana finally made it home after her graduation with her friends at the Sidekick Academy, but thanks to Eric Needles everyone's files and records were destroyed and now they all have to repeat all over again. Because of Maxum Man so called mediocre sidekick she'll have to wait one more year at the Sidekick Academy to be an official sidekick of Splitsboro, she hated Eric with every fiber of her very being for that. Then she remembered the envelope that Kitty have given her, she was about to pull it out until the front door open by itself to revealed a lady with brown hair with dark blue sunglasses, wearing white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, brown sandals with a magenta headband. It was Vana's mother "hi sweet heart how was your graduation at the academy?" she said it in a nice kind voice, Vana decided to tell her mother "horrible, everyone has to wait one more year to become sidekick because our records were destroyed by Eric." Moonray knew that this was the moment she been waiting for, "by the way Vana sweetie have you pick your sidekick identity yet?" Vana smiled at her and jumped and spin in the air, landed back on the ground and replace her pink short sleeved dress with a light pink belt, a dark pink headband and pink earrings, and her knee-high socks along with pink shoes. With a similar pink dress but with ruffles with a magenta belt, white long gloves with matching with boot with sky blue padding, on her head was silverish light blue headband with a matching tiara. Shouted at the top of her lungs "Galactic Lass"

Moonray was surprise and happy that her daughter went with the spirit of the cosmos way, she knew it was time to tell her "You know sweet heart I been meditating to the cosmos and found the perfect sidekick name for you" as she grab Vana and place her on the floor and add new items to her daughter sidekick outfit then finally told her "Big Baby Glama or Galactic Baby or Baby Glama girl I can't decide the names fit you perfectly." When she was done, Vana was now wear a silverish sky blue baby bonnet and baby bib with a pink heart in the center and a big thick diaper that was showing under her skirt that put Vana in a state of shock of what her mother did to her. Vana knew that she can't let anyone see her looking like this especially her new Super, Vana was about to say something until her mother put a pacifier in her mouth. Vana wanted to spit out the pacifier but ended up sucking on it, no matter how much Vana wanted to get it out of her mouth, she didn't have the will power to do it and started to enjoy it. Vana's eyes change color that match her headband only for a second, Vana then look back at her mother and smile then let out a small giggle, then lift her arms up to let her mother know that she wants to be picked up. Moonray smile at seeing her daughter's true self it made her happy to see Vana as she always remember her, as her baby girl the cosmos told her that Vana will not reach her true potential unless she let out her inner baby, Moonray should have realized it sooner after she saw all the signs.

Flashback

Moonray was walking down the hallway to check up on her daughter, she just finish medtatating for an hour and got a message about her daughter's inner self, she was a bit skeptic but she never question the cosmos guidance, even if it told her Vana's sidekick name but why stock on diapers and baby items. That is the only thing she question what does it have to do with her daughter's inner self, Moonray finally made it to her daughter's door, it was open a bit so she decided to take a peck and spy on her daughter a bit. She saw her daughter training by punching her Eric punching bag, Moonray doesn't know why her daughter doesn't like the young man (Maxum Man sidekick) but she doesn't like her daughter's violent way, she just wish that her daughter could find a peaceful way to solve her problems. That is when she notice that her daughter stop training and the Eric punching bag turned to dust, it looks like her daughter will need a new custom punching bag but it didn't matter to Moonray because Kitty would always get what Vana needs or wants. She saw her daughter smiled evilly at the destroyed punching bag, then she saw Vana going to her bed that is when Moonray saw something that she would never see.

Vana's room

Vana just finish taking out her rage on her custom Eric punching bag and watch it turn to dust, Vana smiled evilly at the destroyed punching bag wishing that it was the real Eric that was destroy. She hates Eric for being Maxum Man sidekick and being a bad one at that, Vana then turned her head towards her bed and saw something that made all her anger and rage disappeared. On Vana's bed was a very old toy animal of a blue aardvark it was Andy the aardvark Vana's most pride possession, it has been with her since she was six minutes old. She walk over to her bed and pick up Andy, Vana then patted the back of her skirt to check how full is her panties are (she forgot to change them after the adventure at Pickle orphanage when Glenn power hug her and everyone at the orphanage, his hugs were so strong that he cause her to poop in her panties, but luckily for her Kitty said that she thinks that poop something and made a poop sound that drawn everyone's attention to her and not noticing that Vana did the samething. Vana's panties made a light squishy sound but she didn't care as long she has her Andy the aardvark toy she dosen't mind having full panties to sit in. Vana pick up her Andy the aardvark and hug it then started to talk in baby talk.

"Little andy, wangy" Vana said in baby talk and nuzzled her head at her toy, then lick it from behind its ears.

Vana sat down at the edge of her bed but cause her full panties to make a loud squishy sound luckily for her, her mother Moonray didn't hear it. Vana just ignore it and went back to nuzzling Andy, she then put her thumb in her mouth and started to suck on it, Vana sucks on her thumb for a while until she started to get tired and sleepy. Vana laid on her left side as she fell to sleep with her thumb still in her mouth as she continued to suck on it. As Vana was a sleep she started to fill her panties more as it made her skirt bulge out a bit, Moonray enter Vana's room, she had a surprise look on her face, she never seen Vana act like that before. She always knew that her daughter was mature for her age, but she never saw this side of her, now she understand why the cosmos told her to get baby items and Vana sidekick name, but why the diaper and why do they have to be very big and thick. That is when she smell something stinky in Vana's room , and it was getting stronger by the time she got to Vana's bed, she notice that Vana's skirt was bulging, she lift up her daughter skirt and saw that her daughter's Panties were filled with poop and bulging out, it look like Vana was wearing a diaper underneath her skirt. Moonray patted the back of her daugter's panties that mad a loud squishy sound and casue Vana to giggle a bit, she looked to her daughter's head and saw that she was still sucking on her thumb in her sleep and smiling.

Moonray smiled at this, to see her daughter so innocent and sweet, she finally understood what her daughter's true inner self is, Moonray stroke her daughter's hair, cheek and kiss her forehead, before leaving Vana's room Moonray lifted her daughter's skirt again to check, she saw that her daughter's panties bulged out more and decided to pat her daughter's full panties once more and left her daughters room, but not before hearing her daughter giggle. Unknown to her five pairs of glowing eyes were watching them from the shadows and it look like they were taking pictures and video recording everything that happened, by the looks of the eyes they were smiling and holding in their laugh, for Vana this is the end of her glamorous life as a regular sidekick.


End file.
